Goku
Son Goku (A.K.A Kakarot) is a super saiyan god super saiyan from the world of Dragon Ball Z. He has a power level of over 9000 and a power level that is 150 Million in Super Saiyan form. He used to kill people to Satan Kitty until he turned into what he is now. He saves People From Evil And Using His Kamehameha At Them. Biography He was born in the planet known as Planet Vegeta. The planet succumbed to Ebola released by Frieza the gaylord, and Goku was sent to earth. He turned the happy life of a poor old man into a hell on earth and destroyed everything on his way, until a day he was thrown off a cliff. He then became a good guy protecting the planet from people like Vegeta and Nappa. However, like Superman, he became a soft guy and never killed people (except for Frieza). Today He is currently missing (not that you're looking for) since the end of the series disappeared after a Dragon told him he should pay all the hairspray and dyes he owed, so he decided go with him to open a beauty salon, leaving completely forsaken his family for the third time. This is the same Dragon with which Goku was completely obsessed, so much so that he spent many years trying to get the Dragon Ball, obsessive-compulsive search fields attitude that casts doubt on whether or not their children are really theirs, or they are a cross between Vegeta and his wife. Well, he is also logical: if he died for years and disappeared, the wife had to find a sweetie another Super Sayayin, she had a goal to Goku telling he Goten was his son ... Here is a brief summary of offers his life, work and creation, as well as front-page photographic material by his own photographer Peter Parker. Likes and Dislikes Likes *Saiyans *Food *Earth *69 *Arale Norimaki *Superman *King Leonidas *Vegeta (sometimes) **Owning him *Ebola Cola *Krillin *Sonic *Tails *Saitama *Every Good hero *Helping Him **And sometimes killing him *Naruto Dislikes *Frieza *Non Super Saiyans *People with a power level under 9000 *Great Apes *Super Buu *The number 666 *Vegeta (sometimes) *Satan **The Red Guy, the cat and the "hero" * MLG *Lord Tirek (Constantly telling to Goku that he is using magic) *Being called Kakarot *Broly (Formerly) *Ichigo Kurosaki Death After Goku had suffered for 124 days of Ebola, the saiyan died. He rewoke from the dead 69 days later and infected China except for the Valley of Peace, which is protected by the "Dragon Warrior" and easily beat Goku in battle. Becoming the ruler of China After Goku infected 69% of the population, he made China kiss his shoes. China then became a similar state to the US Government. Goku ruled China until 2019 where Vegeta took over his place by killing him. However, Goku made a return as a ghost and repossessed power in China after he scared Vegeta, who escaped to Mustafar to train with a pure hearted old man. whatever. if everyone said that Purple Shep also joined ruling China along with Goku. Revival Goku was then revived by the Dragon's Balls as a Super Saiyan 69 God and killed Frieza again. It is unknown where he is today. Probably jerking off to Hentai. Also. Purple Shep and Pink Sheep Met him. He became a Godly warrior. now broly forgived him and they became friends. Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:RISD Category:People from The World of Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Heroes Category:Hero to Villain Category:Deceased Category:Characters with Powers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Japanese Category:Freak Fortress 2 Bosses Category:Siblings Category:Revived Category:Gods Category:Pure Good Category:Immortals Category:Immortal beings Category:Awesome Characters Category:Main YTP Characters